Cutesnoot
Cutesnoot (Japanese: ラククンカ Rakukunka) is a dual-type Normal/Dark Pokémon. It evolves into Coatisnotti starting at level 18. Biology Physiology Cutesnoot are small mammals based on the Coati. They are quadrupeds. But, they can stand on their hind legs to investigate an object of interest or appear larger. Due to their build, they can only do this for short periods of time. Cutesnoot's coat is a made of alternating shades of brown, as well as tan. The different colours create zig-zag markings. Accents of black appear around the inner ear, paws and pointy tail. Tan patches of fur also grow around the tail and the upper legs of the Pokémon. Cutesnoot have cropped, rounded ears that remain close to their head. By far the most distinctive feature of Cutesnoot is their long snout. It is designed to give them a powerful sense of smell. Cutesnoot use this sense to sniff out food, potential dangers, and fellow Cutesnoot. It more than makes up for their eyes (a bright, glowing blue) which are only average at seeing. As Cutesnoot are nocturnal animals, they have what is known as a tapetum lucidum layer in their eyes. A common feature among Pokémon with night vision, this layer of the eye reflects light and grants Cutesnoot better understanding of their darkened surroundings. This also has the eerie effect of making them glow in the dark if light is shone upon them. Gender Differences Male Cutesnoot have tan paws, while females have black paws. Female Cutesnoot tails from the tip to the base switch from tan to black, while males go from black to tan. Behavior Cutesnoot are curious yet cautious Pokémon. Once they are put at ease, they are amiable as well. Cutesnoot in rural areas are omnivores, living off insects and berries. Urban Cutesnoot are scavengers, and less afraid of humans than their rural counterparts. Humans find both to be a nuisance. Cutensoot's seemingly harmless appearance is belied by their relentless search for food. They may dig through compost, tear up gardens, and ruin crops. Despite the trouble they cause, Cutesnoot are a vital part of the ecosystem. Areas without Cutesnoot are overrun with smaller, more difficult to handle pests. Cutesnoot, while nocturnal, are much more active during the cool nights. During the daytime, they can be found in tree canopies, hanging upside-down by their tails. Should a predator or irritated human attempt to attack a sleeping Cutesnoot, it can quickly let go of the branch and scamper off. Habitat As previously mentioned, Cutesnoot can make their homes in rural or urban areas. Due to land development, they can more be found in urban or suburban areas in a higher concentration. In some areas of a large city, a square kilometer of land will have up to thirty Cutesnoots. They make their day homes in the trees. But, should none be available, Cutesnoot will rest from fire escapes, streetlights, and clothes lines. Game Data Pokédex Entry Game Locations Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By leveling up By TM/HM 'By tutoring' 2 2 4|'}} 2 6|'}} 6 2}} 8|'}} 2 4 2|'}} 6 2}} 6 2}} 6 2}} 2 4 2}} 2 2 2 2}} 6 2}} 4 4}} 4 4|'}} 6 2|'}} Evolution |type1-2 = Normal|image2 = Coatisnotti.png|no2 = 017|name2 = Coatisnotti|type1-1 = Normal|type2 = Dark|type2-1 = Dark|type2-2 = Dark}} Gender Difference and Shinies Trivia Design Origin The Cutesnoot line is based off the Coati species. Name Origin Cutesnoot's name is a combination of cute and snoot. 'Origin' Cutesnoot was given to us by Mac from the @RizoyoRegion project! In other languages Traditional Chinese|Title1 = 嗅嗅浣熊|Meaning1 = 嗅 = Sniff, 浣熊 = Raccoon|Language2 = Japanese|Title2 = ラククンカ|Meaning2 = ラク from ラクン = Racoon, クンカクンカ = Onomatopoeia for sniff|normal|normal|dark}}